Ed X
by True-InTha-Blue
Summary: A remake. The Dojo crew recieves their fifth member. But he's strange, unusual things happen around him and why does Bedlam want to get him? Check Author's page about status.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Get Ed fans. My name is True-InTha-Blue, and I have to say that I am a proud Get Ed fan. This show was awesome and I mean awesome. And I desperately wish for a second season.**

**This story is going to be a bit more of a darker version (not too dark) of Get Ed like how Alex Knight originally wanted it. Including with adding my own flair I will try to make this less confusing and will less plot holes. There will be consistency and background stories and hopefully a sequel. Yayssss!**

**This chapter will involve the story of Ed's origins, where he came from but not putting all the details in as well. How Ol'Skool and Bedlam ties into it and how Dojo came to be. The Ol'Skool's logs are most likely to be only for this chapter but we'll see. Hope you enjoy it.  
>Also please check up on my other stories if you like Pokémon and Kingdom Hearts. Please remember that I am a novice author but wish to entertain you in the art of literature.<strong>

**Disclaimer: Get Ed belongs to Disney and Andy Knight, Obviously not to me.**

* * *

><p>Ed X<p>

By True-InTha-Blue

Chapter 1

Birth

_Ol'Skool Log #113_

_Okay, you are NOT going to believe this. I can't even believe this! I mean, Man, this type of stuff should be impossible to do! Now I am wondering whether I should be awed at this discovery or hope I am not repeating a Mary Shelly's Frankenstein over here.  
>The lab Bedlam and I found 6 years ago? Yeah the one I rescued from Bedlam 5 years ago when I found out that he wanted to turn the thing into a Super Solider for his own selfish usage? Apparently… it was a machine, a machine that created a human life. At least I think it's human.<em>

_No, I shouldn't think of it was an IT. It is a He; actually he is a small child boy. Crazy isn't? The recipe that took me months to figure out, told me how to create a human life. Though… there were some ingredients in there that I believe that you wouldn't find in a normal human._

_Now HE is almost complete, all there is to be added is a strand of Male human hair. I believe this would determine his other skills in life and his initial __human __based DNA.  
>And I know this might sound SO wrong but… I've always wanted to have a kid of my own. Been too busy to keep Progress City safe from Bedlam to settle down and find someone. It's too late for something like that now, but I feel like I am getting a second chance with this project. Besides, it would be nice to have someone carry on my traits.<br>Hey I may be old but I have some mad skills._

_Now with the last ingredient, I will finally activate the status pod and hopefully the kid will come out alive… and relatively human._

The man known as Ol'Skool, stood in a blue lit room covered in alien machinery and runes. Before him was a large pod like device with even more runes and tubes stretching out from it, sprawling on the floor.  
>Inside of it was what appeared to be a child, curled up like baby in a mother's womb. Ol'Skool stood before it with a bundle in one of his arms and pressed a button on the main console. There was whirling a clicking of machinery, and odd noise surrounded the area that didn't sound very earthly. Then steamed gushed through the pod and the fluids in it began to drain. The body in it was gently lowered to the bottom, the glass surrounding it opened up to let air in for the body to breath.<p>

Ol'Skool with caution, walked up slowly to the body. The boy was still sleeping, despite of sitting upright and was now using his new lungs to suck in oxygen at a gentle rate. The grown man, put a hand on the boy's shoulder and lightly shook it.

"C'mon now, it's time to get up. You can't be sleeping on the first day of your life." Ol'Skool spoke like he was talking to a very timid animal, patiently and tenderly.

The boy stirred a little and slowly opened his eyes. Ol'Skool was pleased to see that they were blue like his, only… they seemed to be even a more intense color. He looked at the boy some more and noticed that he had black/bluish (?) spiked hair, he looked no more than 12 or 13 years old and that he was naked. Luckily Ol'Skool thought of that and brought some cloths and a blanket to cover the poor child up.

The boy tilted his head curiously at the old man; he didn't know what was going on but it seemed like the older wouldn't want to hurt him. Normally this type of thoughts wouldn't even register in a new born brain but this wasn't you regular new born.  
>Ol'Skool wrapped the blanket around the kid and easily picked him up like he weighed nothing. He did weigh nothing, Ol'Skool noticed. The kid had been living on the fluids on the tank and this was his first time without it. The boy was probably starving!<br>With the child in arms, he walked into a small hidden room filled with the regular furnishings with a one-sided window to the outside world and set the boy down on the couch.  
>Kneeling down he spoke to the boy. "Alright, I understand you don't know what I'm saying but I am here to take care of you alright?" The boy did nothing, just stared at him with those intense eyes. "That's creepy. Are you hungry?"<p>

The pre-teen blinked a bit. Then to Ol'Skool's amazement, he reached down and touched his stomach which was still covered by the blanket.

'_Did he know what I said? Okay …This situation has now gone above number 10 in the weird level.'_ He thought. Ol'Skool decided before feeding the boy that he had to be dressed first. Being in the bottom of an abandoned warehouse was not the most warmest place on earth. The boy was strangely compliant being dressed. He didn't act like a baby just born, who cried and was uncomfortable in new situations; he just kept to himself and seemed… to be observing Ol'Skool. He was obviously much more intelligent than an average child, but how much intelligent, Ol'Skool wondered.

Ol'Skool dressed the boy in some baggy sweat pants, and gray t-shirt and black socks. The pre-teen seemed to like his new cloths because wrapped his arms around the fabric across his chest. "Well I'm glad you like them." Ol'Skool said. He wanted to test the boy in some way, just to see how fast this boy learned things. Gently taking his hand, Ol'Skool helped the boy up. He couldn't hide his surprise when the boy managed to stand on two feet for a small amount of time. The boy kept stumbling though while walking but the fact that he was able to stand and half walk only after 30 minutes of being alive was beyond insane. Ol'Skool tried to demonstrate walking, by slowly performing the steps in front of the boy. When the boy tried to walk again, this time he stumble only a little and managed to get to the table by himself.

Ol'Skool took note of this. _'Alright, it seems like this kid can learn things at an accelerated rate just by observing someone. I wish all children were like that.' _He thought with a chuckle thinking of his friends' kids.

Thanks to the future technology, feeding an infant was easy. People used a small purple round plastic object with a small hole in it for infants to feed on. Ol'Skool demonstrated how to eat out of it the best he could, but it seemed like the kid figured the rest on his own.  
>After sucking the container dry, the boy instantly fell into a deep slumber and didn't look like he will be waking up soon.<br>With a gentle smile, Ol'Skool carried the boy back to the couch and draped the blanket over him. With one last look on the sleeping figure, he headed back out to the outside world with many thoughts to keep him occupied.

* * *

><p><em><span>Ol'Skool Log #114<span>_

_Today: HUGE SUCCESS! I knew the Care Taker said that this will be nothing like I ever imagined but Whew! I can't get over the fact that lab actually created a child and one that even sort of looks like me when I was that age.  
>But what really gets me is that he's not normal. Not like that's a bad thing, no. It's stupendous! I just know that this kid is something special.<em>

_Speaking of the kid, I think I am going to call him Edward, Ed for short. I've always liked the name. Plus it can stand for Electronically Designed._

_On a side note I discovered some disurbing news from some of my... spies. Bedlam's influence on the city is getting worse, and will be even more worse when he sets up his Delivery Service soon. I need to get a team of my own to combat this menace. And I have a few candidates in mind._

_Number One is Sarah. She could be a huge help especially with her knowledge of Bedlam's style. She would be only too willing to help shut him down after capturing her parents and making her do all of his dirty work. But she'll need a new name and she will also have to permanently dye that black hair of hers. She's already a skilled fighter and won't have trouble learning anything new._

_Then there is my old friend, Ablaze, who is also head of Blazing Industries, son, Burn. The kid has much talent despite of his rough year at the ZG tournament. Ablaze says Burns got a knack for leadership and a determined no-nonsense attitude that is just perfect for what I need. He'll learn how to defend himself quickly enough._

_Then there's that family I became good friends with in Sector 14. Their girl, Fizz, is a genius and she's only 9. Only problem though, she needs direction. Her parents say that most of the time Fizz just makes random inventions that only half work, but when she is dedicated to a cause, look out! She would be perfect for maintaining the vehicles and hacking into computers. I know she may be young and a little short to be a courier but sometimes the youngest and smallest are the most fearsome.  
>What? Haven't you watched any old Kung Fu movies?<em>

_There still leaves the fourth member though… I think I remember an old friend who runs a green house had a kid not too long ago. I'll see what I can do._

_Ol'Skool Log #119_

_Ed is doing great! The kid now knows how to eat solid food, walk properly and how to show emotions on his face. He also seems to understand that I need to leave him sometimes and seems to be okay with that. He still hasn't spoken yet but seems to understand how the alphabet works.  
>I mean really, his progress is astounding! I can see why Bedlam would want something like him. And I thank God for not having Bedlam get Ed! I'm starting realize how dangerous Ed can possibly be, and how helpful he can be to humanity. But that's not all.<em>

_I found out recently that Ed is still incomplete. There are pieces of him that are in the form for objects that wield massive power. Care Taker says she has one for him when he's ready. Hopefully he will be ready by year's end. Finally found my forth member! The kid's name is Loogie (I know strange right?) The kid has that special flair that every team needs; I just hope that the crew can get past his… behavior… and that sock puppet he carries around._

_I managed to get the four kids to join the courier group which I now call Dojo. Right now I am training them they same way I was trained by my Sensei. Of course, I don't call them Hotdog. Gosh I hate that name. I need to head back to Ed, been trying to teach him words from a Dictionary I left over there and see if he can speak. It would really tank if I did something wrong and he turned out to be a mute._

_To treat him for being so good, I think Smoothies are needed._

* * *

><p>Ol'Skool walked in the secret room where Ed was at. "Yo Ed! I'm here and I got a surprise for you." The old man smiled seeing Ed's face split into ecstasy. The young boy had really grown fond of him and was always excited whenever he came. But this was to be expected, Ol'Skool was Ed's only human contact and excitement; normally he just stares out the one sided window, observing the people and traffic out there until the old man came.<p>

Ol'Skool often wondered if this was an initial program in Ed to observe human behavior but ignored it with a shrug. Ed was as much as a human as he was but enough of that, it's time for Smoothies!

"Here you go Ed. Hope you enjoy it, it's a bit sweeter than what your use to." Ol'Skool handed Ed a smoothie cup. Ed took it and observed the drink carefully, deciding it was safe he started to suck on the straw. Surprise dotted his face tasting for the first time of his life the delicious beverage. After drinking the smoothie dry, Ed returned to staring at the window in silence.

"What's the matter Ed, something bothering you?" Of course he wasn't expecting an answer

"Well there are these people who keep looking and walking around the building every day. But what really bothers me, is that their faces never change and they look exactly alike. Is that normal?"

The elder blinked and turned behind him to see if anyone came in secretly. He could've sworn he just heard someone talk… but that's not possible, right? "Uhhh… did you just talk?"

Ed turned to him. "Yes, I did. Is that wrong?" Concerned washed over the young boy's face.

"No No! It's… it great actually! Stupendous man! But how… did you learn how to talk so fast?"

Ed walked away from the window to pick up the Dictionary Ol'Skool left on the table overnight. "I couldn't sleep very well last night so I decided to read this book. I was able to learn how to speak, but if it wasn't for that ABC book you gave me and by observation on others how to use my mouth to speak, I wouldn't know what to do with it. I know nouns, pronouns, verbs, adverbs, prefixes and suffixes… Like my name and other things. Plus a little amount of math and other subjects; that is a very informational dictionary. "

Ol'Skool could not keep his jaw from slacking. He kept making expectations of the boy's abilities and yet the child kept blowing them away. It was almost as Ed's DNA made him into a super-adapting highly advance alien computer. But then he remembered something the boy said. "Wait, you said that identical looking people walking around here for a few days?" He asked with concern growing in his voice.

"Yes, usually at night right after you leave. I don't know why, but they really make me nervous. They always have a smile on their face and never seem to act like other people."

"Clones." The older man growled. So Bedlam was on to him; he still didn't know about Ed as the boy was still here but his corrupt ex-partner was still suspicious of the project. _'Ed is not safe here anymore, who knows what Bedlam might do when his patience runs out… if he has any left." _He clasped Ed's shoulders. "Ed I know that this might be sudden, but I'm going to have to move you to a new location to continue your training."

The boy looked worried. "Why? Are those people bad? And where am I going to go?"

Ahhh… He hadn't thought of that yet. "Well… uh… I guess you will have to stay at the Dojo. But you will still have to be in hiding."

Ed walked away from Ol'Skool, turning his back towards him. "I've been meaning to ask you about that… why do I have to hide from people?"

Ol'Skool scratched the back of his head. Ed was almost too perspective for comfort, but, Ol'Skool remembered, he is still young and curious; he has the right to know. " Well, Ed do you remember your… 'birth'?"

"Not really… it's all fuzzy; I remember you!" Ed said with a smile. "But why does that make me different?"

"Ehhh, Ed, You need to stay in hiding because… your birth was different was different from most folks and you are not like them in some aspects."

"Different… is that bad?"

"Absolutely not!... well it can be… but not you Ed. Don't you see man? You are a very special person. You have skills that surpass anybody I have ever known and they will help people when the time comes. But remember you are still new to the world, you need to adjust to it before anything else happens okay?"

Ed shrugged. "Yes, I guess so." Sadness still etched his face.

"Hey, I know it's though but if you can get through this then the reward will be greater at the end." He walked over to the small table and began to gather the small items he left for Ed. "Now we leave tonight. That way we will be hidden. Gather everything in this room, okay? And leave nothing behind. I better leave now to prepare for your arrival at the Dojo."

"Wait… You know my name but you've never told yours. It's kind of weird having someone who's always been here for me and not know your name."

"Ooh, I completely forgot! Sorry about that Ed… My name is Ol'Skool."

"Ol'Skool?" Ed gave him a look. That wasn't a name as far as he knew.

"Yeah, you know? It suits me."

* * *

><p>That night Ol'Skool and Ed snuck out of the old warehouse when the coast was clear. It was a bit of a problem to handle Ed though. This was the first time the boy went anywhere besides the warehouse and wanted to see all the sights and sounds the city held. Ol'Skool had to keep a firm grip on him to keep him from wandering off.<br>Finally they reached the Dojo, a fairly large sized bunker with tubes and port holes coming out of it. It was an odd structure and hard to see if you didn't know what you are looking for, but that is exactly what Ol'Skool wanted. Bedlam or any other undesirable could not find them unless they had the address or had a lot of time and patience.

When they got inside Ol'Skool took Ed to a secret room where the kid would be trained to be a courier for the next half a year.

This was Dojo's beginning.

End of Chapter 1

* * *

><p><strong>My first Get Ed chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and hopefully explained enough of Ed's origin. I know there are a lot of questions in there about Bedlam's and Ol'Skool's past but that will be explained eventually. Please keep in tune but updates will be long and slow.<br>Also the reason why Ed isn't talking slang and stuff is because he does not know it. He learned how to speak from a dictionary not the urban one.**

**If your new to the Get Ed series please go to Youtube and type in 'GetEdEps'  
>(Thank you Gatoman Fan 7 for this information)<strong>

**Please review**


	2. Introductions

**Hello readers. I'm not dead… yet. But I am extremely sorry for the delays. I have been busy as heck this months. My fam's basement has been getting redone so I had to be moving a lot of boxes. I also went to Colorado earlier this month and I was in an area that had no electricity, or beds, or running water or indoor plumbing. And as soon as we got back, it was my birthday. Then we had to move my sis's stuff back to her college dorm then School stated! So it's been busy, busy, busy! But now that I have had time to relax, he is an Ed X chapter for it has been updated the last.  
>Also I need to address some things. <strong>

**In my sparse spare time, I have been reading Renegade of Keyblades, and I have noticed it is quiet trashy in terms of quality. So I shall be deleting it my month's end. Don't worry I will repost it after I make it better!**

**Also I have been looking for a Beta Reader, a fairly decent one; if you know anyone or if you are a decent one, please contact me via P.M.**

**With that said, heeerrreee'sss chapter 2.**

**And thanks to those who reviewed; remember they motivate me!**

**Disclaimer: Get Ed belongs to Disney and Andy Knight, Obviously not to me.**

Ed X

By True-InTha-Blue

Chapter 2

Introductions

For half a year Ol'Skool trained to parties in the ways of martial arts and the courier. One was the four kids that were eager for a job and decent pay. Their names were Burn, Deets, Fizz and Loogie.

Burn was a dark skinned kid hailing from a rich family in business. As leader of the group from his no nonsense attitude to his eagerness in competition; Burn was a pretty well fit kid, and talented in taking someone down. He wore a standard Dojo uniform customized in flames that were as fiery as his attitude. His symbol was fittingly a flame

Second in command was Deets, formally known as the black haired Sarah who once had her scientist parents held captured and had to do dirty work for Bedlam. She now had her hair permanently dyed pink and a vengeance against Bedlam. She was knowledgeable in stealth and highly skilled in combat; she knew Bedlam's style and was a reliable informant. Of course at times she was an absolute girl, and needed space for herself. Her symbol was almost like a eyelash

Fizz came from a family of brilliant engineers. It is obvious that she inherited her parents' talents and could probably become the smartest person in Progress City (or the world for that matter). Right now she was a short 10 year old with a tomboyish attitude that held an appetite for destructive inventions. Thanks to Ol'Skool, she could focus building things and knew how to defend herself against foes… that is if they weren't bigger than her. Her symbol was a Pi.

If there was ever an odd ball in human history, that would be Loogie. Ol'Skool did not know why he was like this coming from a family who ran a Green House but Loogie was certainly not a normal kid. He liked cheese and bean ice cream with salsa, smoothies with marbles, horror movies involving haunted roller skates and carried a catfish puppet who was also a doctor called Dr. Pinch around him at all times. But Loogie was far from useless; he could easily navigate around enemies, be a distraction and get packages delivered fast. Loggie was that kind of guy who would be willing to do anything. His symbol was a swirl.

This was the Dojo Courier crew. And for half a year they had built a pretty good reputation around themselves as a capable team for delivering dangerous, expensive and highly unstable items.  
>But it still wasn't good enough. Bedlam was slowly but surely taking over the city with his DNA delivers. Information was power and Bedlam liked power.<br>Though the Dojo team was good on duty … eehh together, they were not so hot. Burn bossy attitude got on the others' nerves sometimes, Deets could be a bit too high stung, Fizz would not be that sociable with the others and Loogie… well he was Loogie.

If they didn't get their act together, Bedlam will surely swallow them whole when they confront him. They needed one more member to balance them all out.  
>This was the second party Ol'Skool trained: Ed.<p>

Over the half year, Ed has been learning what it means to be a human being and how to defend himself, the difference between right and wrong, good and evil; how to treat a person with respect and how to see if they deserve it. With Ed's astounding ability to learn and adapt at a high speed rate, it was easy for Ol'Skool to teach Ed the basics, such as chores, machines, computers, how to ride a vehicle and how to fight and when NOT to fight.  
>Now he was almost ready to become part of the team.<p>

_X_

_Ol'Skool Log #... ehhh I would say around 143 or something like that._

_Not much to say…. Everything is ready. Now all I have to do is introduce Ed to the rest of the crew and see how it goes from there… Yeah… this will be really awkward._

All of the Dojo crew was in a deep slumber when Ol'Skool quietly crept out of his temple room. With the stealth that would make a ninja cry, he walked silently along the halls of the building until he came to a dead end. Obviously this didn't faze Ol'Skool as he raised his hand and pushed several invisible buttons. The door _'wooshed'_ open without a sound and a sound did come from it. Whooping and yells of glee came through the hidden room. Rolling his eyes as the door closed behind him, Ol'Skool entered to see Ed doing tricks and stunts on his hover board on the skate park like training room.

"Hey Ol'Skool!" Ed called before doing another flip in the air.

"Shhh! Keep it down Ed! Do you want to wake everyone up?"

The boy veered of the ramp and landed in a perfect position in front of his elder. "Relax Ol'Skool. If you been training these kids as half as hard as me then they will be dead asleep by now."

Ol'Skool let out a small chuckle. "Alright, alright. I'm just anxious about tomorrow. It's your big day and all; just want it to go well. Now you remember what I talked to you about?"

Ed nodded. It wasn't something he was likely forget considering that tomorrow, for the first time ever he could make friends. "Yeah. Be nice; don't take much offence to anything they might say and remember the story you're going to tell them about me. It's cool sir."

"That's my boy." He patted Ed's back. "Also remember the three virtues about being a courier." He held out three fingers in front of the boy. "Deliver the package on time, honor is the key to life and teamwork will make it through."

"You forgot the fourth one."

"I did?" Ol'Skool raised a brow. Ed laughed "Yeah. Stay away from Bedlam." He said holding out four fingers.

" Heh… You can say that again." They walked towards a small futon in the corner of the room.

Ed gave him a confused look. "Should I?"

"Oh no… that's just an expression Ed. You really need to get better at those." He said as Ed began to get dressed for bed. "Sorry… those are the only thing about language that is hard to understand."

"Don't worry you'll learn from your new friends soon enough." Ol'Skool tucked him into bed. Ed thought about this. "Do you think they'll like me?" He asked before Ol'Skool could turn around.  
>"Hmmm…" Went the elder "… It really depends all on you Ed. Remember compassion is what humans will judge you with. Show them your honest a goodness humanity."<p>

"But I'm not human." Ed said sharply. Ol'Skool sighed, wishing he could ease this constant doubt of his dear student. "Ed you're more human than you give yourself credit for; doesn't matter if you were born of a machine but of _this_." Ol'Skool tapped Ed chest to wear his heart was. "This! This is what really makes us human and you have it. But it depends on whether or not you will listen to it. Ya understand?"

Ed placed a hand over his heart. "Yeah… I guess so…" he smiled. "Good Night Ol'Skool."

"Night Ed."

X

Next morning the Dojo crew were helping themselves to a hearty breakfast, safely not prepare by Loogie. In the middle of it, Ol'Skool came in with a look that told them of a big announcement.

"Hey Ol'Skool, what's the news?" Burn asked. The other members looked eagerly to their teacher. Ol'Skool news was always something to be heard.

Ol'Skool cleared his throat. "Guys the news is that today we'll be receiving a new member to our family." He said expecting an instantaneous response. And of course there were mixed reactions!

"What? A new kid? Don't you think we're doing well enough by ourselves?"

"That's great Ol'Skool! Who is he?"

"As long as he doesn't get in my inventions…"

"OOOoooooo… I wonder what he smells like."

"Great you're going to send the new guy running."

And of course the ex-courier sighed. "Now, now calm down guys. It's a little too late to boot him out. He's already prepped and ready and he could prove a big asset for team."

"It's not that Ol'Skool. We just don't want to be the one to train the noob, except Deets that is. (Hey!)"

The leader brows creased. "Burn you shouldn't be so quick to judge. I trained this kid myself. "He could see the members relax a little knowing that they won't have to train the sap. "Alright guys listen up. The new guys name is Ed, and he will be a little… odd as he was not raised like you guys did. Sometimes he might not know things you do, but please treat him with the respect as I have treated you."

"Is he an orphan?" Deets asked observing the way Ol'Skool described Ed.

"Yes, but please don't judge him on that. He's actually very talented and likable. So give him a chance on today's delivery alright?" He asked them.

Some of them grumbled while the others nodded not knowing what else to do; though it frustrated Ol'Skool that the kids weren't more enthusiastic, he knew it was the best reaction he could get from them. "Alright then… Ed come out here and see your team!" He called out to the room behind him.  
>Ed walked out with a blue Dojo uniform (excluding the helmet) and a big smile on his face. Oddly enough his symbol was a skull. He looked at his (hopefully) friends "Hi! I'm Ed." Suddenly Loogie came up to the young courier and vigorously shook his hands.<br>"Hi Ed! Name's Loogie! And this!" He said in a deep dramatic voice gesturing to the puppet on his left hand. "is !"

"If he asks you to play a game called 'whoopsy daisy', run away as fast as you can." He catfish said to Ed.

"Aw you never let me have any fun with new people!" Loogie complained to .

"That's because your fun usually gets people hospitalized!" The puppet yelled back.  
>As the two bickered, the two girls walked up to greet Ed in a more normal matter.<p>

"Uhmm… why does that catfish talk?" He asked them.

Both girls shrugged. "We don't really know nor do we ask. Just pretend that a talking catfish doctor is normal and you won't have any headaches." The shortest of the girls said. "By the way my names Fizz; don't go snooping in my inventions and we'll get along fine." With that Fizz walked away.

Ed gave her a confused look wondering why she was being antisocial. "Don't mind her." The older girl said. "She has always been like that, but eventually she'll warm up a little. So your Ed?" She asked him.

"Yeah! Nice to meet you…"

"Deets. And welcome to the team." She greeted him cheerily. She was about to talk to him more until she noticed Burn coming up; deciding to use her time more wisely she offered him a quick warning. "Don't be offended by what Burn might say. He is always acting aggressive, just smile and nod and you'll do fine." She left Ed clearing the way for Burn.

The darker skinned boy seemed to glare at Ed. "So you're the new hotshot." He said crossing his arms.

"I guess so… uh… nice to meet you?" Ed asked politely yet his instincts were telling him not to be trampled by someone else.

"We'll see if that's true. Listen, I don't care what Ol'Skool has told you, you're now at the bottom of the latter and it's a long climb up, even more so while I'm in charge."

"What's your problem?" Ed asked with a bit of a ticked off tone in his voice. It wasn't Burn's arrogance that got to him but the fact that he brought Ol'Skool into this

"What do you mean 'what's my problem'?" Burn dared him to speak up.

"All I was trying to do was to be nice and greet you. I didn't come here to be scolded by you. And I thought as a team we are all equals."

"Why don't you try to show me that 'equality'?" Burn loomed over Ed being a half a head taller.  
>But Ed didn't back down. "Oh I'll show you!"<p>

Luckily Ol'Skool stepped in before it could escalate into something worse. "Hey hey break it up you two. Ed I taught you better than to pick fights with people." He told the young courier who suddenly looked abashed by his behavior. "And Burn I thought I taught you to how to treat people but apparently I have to reinforce that lesson next time." He said catching Burns triumphant face. It deflated hearing Ol'Skool's promise for next time.

"Sorry Ol'Skool."

"Hph whatever."

The Teacher shook his head. "Alright guys today we will be tackling something small today in sector 15 on 21st street; think of it was a training exercise for Ed over here. I want you to show him the ropes. I'm sure all of you will have something to teach him. Now let's Power up guys!"

X

All equipped in there Dojo Gear, the crew stood on the side of the hover road waiting for their package to be… delivered; until then the team received one of Burn' famous prep talks.

"Alright listen up guys. The Klowns will be zipping along this street in five minutes, so we're going to ambush them and take the package before they know what hits them. Fizz you flank the left and use you newest gizmo to disrupt their communication so they won't be calling for any friends. Deets you go behind and use your grapple hook to slow them down. Loogie your distraction duty—"

"I LOVE THAT JOB!"

"I hate that job." The catfish grumbled.

"—so you'll be in front trying to wig the Klowns out. And I'll be on the right to get to package when it ripe for the picking. Everyone understands the plan so let's move out."

"Uhmm… what do I have to do Burn? You kinda forgot about me." Ed piped up.

Burn rolled his eyes. "Oh right… You, hotshot, will be standing behind us, out of the way, observing us on how _real_ couriers do the job." He left on his PyroBike leaving no time for Ed to voice his complaints.

X

On the other side of Progress City in Sector 36, a tall and ominous building stood in the center. Four pillars jutting out from its side and red laser beams shot into the heavens from the roof top. In front was the Bedlam Industries logo.  
>Bedlam Industries were one of the most successful and richest corporations in the city. In only 7 years did the industry grow from a small humble shack to a huge building that controlled the underground veins that ruled Progress City. Of course that type of success didn't come without suspicion. Some even claimed that the CEO, Mr. Bedlam blackmailed, threaten and tortured people to giving him what he wants. It is not uncommon that Mr. Bedlam has been known to be ruthless in getting ahead of his competitors but there was never actually been any proof that he's been involved with criminal activities.<p>

Of course there has always been something suspicious that goes around Bedlam Industries, something weird, something… dark.

" you need to see this." A nasally voice sounded within the CEO office. It came from a toaster robot in a bulky business suit calling toward a black lounging chair in the center of the room.

"And what do I need to see by your standards that I need to leave to comfort of my chair… hmmm Crouch? If I go over there and see if it's not important, what do you think I might do to you? Think carefully Crouch." Another voice came over from the chair.

A yellow hologram shaped like a woman's body appeared over by the small robot. "Actually sir, the toaster is right. There is something going on the monitor." It said.

"Oh it there Cora? Very well." The chair wheeled around revealing a tall Asian man, with a pair of red tinted sunglasses. This was Mr. Bedlam; standing up and walked towards his two subordinates. "What is this?" he peered at the monitor.

"Well, it's a monitor sir. You designed it to look around the city for any power influxes and—"

"CROUCH! I know what a monitor **is…** what I asked is what IS THAT POWER SIGNITURE?"

"Hard to tell, it's far too out of our range to view it properly." Cora explained. "But whatever it is, it's small, fast and with this type of power level, can pack a punch."

Bedlam sneered. "I wonder if this is what my and my old _friend_ Antony's project we were working on… no matter. CORA!"

"Yes sir?"

"Monitor this signature carefully. If it even gets one more sector closer send the clones to capture and retrieve it, understood?"

"Of course. This is what you designed me for."

"What about me Mr. Bedlam sir?" Crouch asked eagerly. "What should I do?"

"Crouch!… make me some toast."

X

As Burn predicted, the Klowns showed up right on schedule. As the team got into their positions, Ed was behind and was out of the way as Burn commanded. The young boy huffed at the unfairness of it all; this was not how he imagined his first day part was going to be. But being the good boy he was (most of the time) he did as he was told and observed the crew as they worked.

He noticed that they were kind of off in some places, though Burn's plan was good, it was unbalanced and lacking in a certain element. However individually, they were all good in what they did. Loogie was funny to watch as he did tricks, stunts and knock-knock jokes. This caused the Klowns to burst out in a laughing fit, not noticing Deets and Fizz playing out their parts.

Deets worked elegantly in getting the grappling hook on the car and pull just right so the Klown car would slow down but not so much for the rival team to notice. As they slowed down Fizz hooked on a small patch to the side of the car and began to work on her small computer on her hover scooter.  
>When all was said and down Burn pounced on the car while his bike was turned on auto pilot. Quicker than the Klown's reaction time, he snatched the package and jumped back on his ride.<p>

"Ha ha see ya suckers!" Burn taunted them. But he or the others didn't seem to notice that a single Klown riding a small yet fast mini hover bicycle ready to snatch back the item; Edm however, did.

Hey! Burn watch out!" He warned his leader. But Burn just rolled his eyes. "Didn't you pay attention to what we were do—"the bicycle riding Klown snatched the package from his hand quicker than he could figure out what just happened.

" 'll get it!" Ed called out. Acting rashly and against orders, he zoomed after the Klown with a dead-set determination.

"Ed! Listen to orders!" Burn yelled a little too late. Ed was long gone and out of sight.

X

In all honesty Ed knew he was disobeying Burn's orders, but frankly he didn't care. He was free, he had an objective and he had the means to get it. This was one of his core programs, to go after an object. Ed didn't know why he felt such ecstasy when chasing after a item, he just did. This was a challenge he was not going to lose!  
>The bicycle the Klown was riding was undoubtedly fast, but that wouldn't deter him.<p>

Looking around his surroundings for an advantage, he noticed that they were in a part of the sector that was low tech. Not as many tall buildings or hover streets. This gave the young courier an idea.  
>He lifted his Overboard up in a pair of cloths line; this took him up to the roof tops. When he jumped up, Ed snatched a pair of pantyhose<p>

e from the line as a key element to his plan. Using the height to his advantage, he gained little by little on the Klown, and shortly began to pass him. When about several meters ahead Ed pulled his move.

Grabbing both ends of the stretchy material, Ed and his board jumped down. A quick calculation flowed into his mind to time it just right, he snagged the hose on another cloths line, and using the propulsion, swigged and slammed right into the Klown.

With their signature laugh, the little man was thrown back against the wall knocking him out and leaving the package to Ed. Getting off his board, he retrieved it just in time to hear the sounds of the other Dojo crew's machines.

"Here you go! One package successfully jacked by yours truly!"

End of Chapter 2

**I have to say…. Writing Bedlam is so much fun! I mean he is almost the perfect villain, evil, charming (in a way), powerful and yet silly as well. Red Rover studios really put a good effort for making him.**

**I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. I have always envisioned Burn and Ed getting off at a rough start and if you think it's bad now, wait to you see what happens when Ed starts acting weird.  
>More character interaction next chapter and for those who read FOStA, my Pokémon Fanfic. I am still working on chapter 12… I have just needed a break from writing ya'know?<strong>

**Please review and send me you thoughts and opinions. And also if there are any plot holes or confusing elements please let me know. I will try to answer them but I will not reveal any spoilers.**

**INFAMOUS 2 IS FREAKING FUUUNNNN! Though I hated the good ending… booo.**


End file.
